


Calling Out

by Serenity1



Series: Alternative Short [4]
Category: Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Death, Desperate, M/M, argument, bond break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim calls out to Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!

Jim was dying. He didn't want to see Picard's face as his final moment. He wanted to see his T'hy'la face. Where was Spock?

"Captain, can…can you do me favor? You don't have to do it, but could you?" Jim manages to breath out.

"Of course. Anything for a captain," Picard said with a small smile.

Jim chuckles but it hurts as he winces. "If…if you see Spock in one of your missions or back home, tell him: I love him and that I'm sorry that our last brief moment was of an argument. He is my t'hy'la, captain," Jim said as Picard's eyes widens in realization.

Picard knew what that word means. That must mean… wherever Spock is, he will feel through the bond of the death of James T. Kirk. Picard’s eyes widened at the thought. So that was why...! Earlier in the house, the two of them heard Spock’s voice calling out to Jim. And on the horse, Jim told Picard that was Spock waiting for him. Picard looks down and saw that Jim wasn't breathing anymore. 

"I will tell Spock on what you told me here today," Picard said softly as he closes the eyes of Jim.

\-----

(On Romulus)

“Ambassador, before we go, I have to tell you something,” Picard said desperately as he watches Spock turn back to look at him and Data.

“I’ve seen your mind, Picard. Besides seeing the memory of my father, I’ve also seen the final death of my beloved. I felt him, dying through our bond, but I didn’t know how he died until now,” Spock said slowly and yet sadly.

“Ambassador, tell me, what did the two of you argued about before he died?” Picard asks as Data was still confused on what was the conversation about but he would ask later once on board the ship.

Spock looks at him, and to Picard’s surprise, he saw tears coming out from his eyes. “We argued about Jim coming here in Romulus if it would be safe or not. He refuses to come, of course. Thus his decision was to stay on Earth while I go to Romulus. We may have argued, but our bond was strong, Jean-Luc. Chakov and Scotty contacted me about what happened but I already knew,” he said.

“He loved you, Ambassador. You mustn’t forget that. He was calling out for you while he died within my arms,” Picard said.

There was silence as Ambassador Spock didn’t say anything for a moment. “Could you do me a favor, Captain Picard?” He asks.

“Anything.”

“When you go back home, go to Iowa. Jim’s place that he shares with his family should still be there. His things should be auctioned off to any living family members or friends. If…If there’s anything you see that’s for me, please send it off to my mother,” Spock said.

“Of course, Ambassador,” Picard said nodding.

“And I must take my leave, good-bye, Picard and Data,” Ambassador Spock said. “Live long in prosper,” he adds as he leaves before Picard could say anything.

“Sir?” Data asked in a puzzlement look.

“It’s a rather long story, Data. I’ll tell you once we get on the bridge,” Picard said smoothly.

“Yes sir,” Data replies nodding as he and Picard materializes to the Enterprise.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I thought it was suitable when I was watching the movie. I'm in the process of making a multi-chapter story of Jim/Spock, and I hope to put that up before I go to the convention in August. Let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
